In an X-ray imaging apparatus such as an X-ray machine, an X-ray bulb tube may be provided on an upright column or a suspension arm, and is opposite a bed surface of a detection bed, wherein the bed surface of the detection bed is used for supporting a human body to be detected; when performing an X-ray imaging for the human body, the X-ray bulb tube emits X-rays which penetrate the human body; a detector for receiving the X-rays which penetrate the human body is provided at the back of the detection bed; and the X-rays received by the detector are converted into image signals, so that an image of a physiological structure of the human body can be obtained.
In one installation manner of the above-mentioned detector, the detector is placed on a tray, wherein the tray is installed at the back of the detection bed and is capable of being pulled out from one side of the detection bed, such that it is convenient for an operator to remove the detector from the tray so as to charge the detector.
In order to image different portions of the human body, the detector may also rotate to different positions in the tray so as to receive the X-rays.
In the prior art, a system connection between a detector and an image is re-established mostly in a wireless manner, for example, by providing a detector interface in the rear of the detector, such that after the detector is installed in the tray, an interface of the detector is directly connected to an interface located on the other side of the detection bed, so as to transmit signals to an image reconstruction system via the interface on the other side of the detection bed.
However, with constant upgrade of products, the imaging requirements for an X-ray imaging apparatus is higher and higher, for example, having more functions and higher imaging quality; however, the current wireless connection manner can hardly satisfy higher demands on functions and quality, and is inconvenient for charging a detector. Comparing a wired connection method with a wireless method, the wired connection method may transmit data more reliably, has a better system stability, and may avoid removing the detector when it needs to be charged.
However, in order to facilitate the replacement with detectors of different sizes, a tray for supporting the detector is provided in a push-and-pull type, and a problem that needs to be solved is how to smoothly push and pull the tray and replace the detector while ensuring the reliability of the cable connection, and prevent movement of the tray and the cable from affecting each other.